


All the way to Sendai

by saiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdaysurpiseruined, Bokuaka - Freeform, KurooTsukki - Freeform, KurooTsukkiBirthdaySurprise, KurootheBaker, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, StrawberrycakeforTsukki, ThirdGymSquad, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, TsukkiBdayWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiee/pseuds/saiee
Summary: Its Tsukki's birthday and Bokuto showed his support to his only Bro, Kuroo Tetsurou. A surprise is still a surprise, no matter how it was found out anyway...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	All the way to Sendai

**Author's Note:**

> My offering for #TsukkiBdayWeek2020. Happy birthday Tsukki!!!!!!! (灬♥ω♥灬) I just love this tall, salty, gorgeous man and the Third Gym Squad. I love KurooTsukki BokuAka supporting each other (♥ω♥*)

Tsukishima thought it was odd that Yamaguchi asked to meet him at Sendai station. Not that it bothers him, maybe Yamaguchi has something to do somewhere near-

"Tsuuukkiii!!!"

He jumped at that familiar voice. It sounded like it came from someone in front of him. He looked around until he noticed that the crowd are staring at two suspicious figures with their back hunched. One is wearing a fisherman's hat, tightly being pulled down by his hands, and another one has his bag covering the back of his head. 

Yep, definitely suspicious. Especially that silver hair that he can't mistake for anyone. Tsukishima started walking towards the two, now confused as to what they are doing here in Sendai.

"Uhm... Akaashi-san? Bokuto-san?"

The two stiffen, then the silver-haired guy acted like he is about to run when the guy with the fisherman's hat grabbed him by the arm. "It's too late to run away now, Bokuto-san."

Like kids who got caught while doing a prank, they slowly turned to Tsukishima, who looks as confused as ever. "Y-yo, Tsukki! What brings you here?" Bokuto asked stiffly. The question sounded forced, and with the way Akashi is looking right now, he probably thought the same. 

Tsukishima should be the one asking the question anyway.

"Hi, Tsukishima. How are you?" At least, Akaashi-san was calm enough to properly greet him... but wait-

"I'm fine, thank you. Though I'm not sure why you guys are here?"

There was a moment of silence, until Bokuto, who seemed to have recovered well, raised his left hand, volunteering himself to do the explanation. "I'm here to support my Bro, Tsukki!"

The man beside him heaved a sigh, and slowly raised his right hand. "I'm here to support Bokuto-san support his Bro. We haven't even started yet and now we got caught." Akaashi sighed again.

By Bro, did they mean-

"You guys! I thought we're on the same team here? I just went to the loo and you gave me away?" That overly dramatic voice... Tsukishima turned on his back and saw the man who's been messaging him till late last night...

"Happy birthday, Tsukki!" Kuroo Tetsurou smiled so sweetly at him, well, not too sweet and no, his heartbeat didn't skip, not even the slightest bit. 

Kuroo walks towards him and placed one of his arms on his shoulders, then offered the blonde a box of what looks like a cake. Tsukishima was not prepared though when the black-haired man placed a light kiss on his temple.  


"Ahhh~ look, our Tsukki is so happy with our surprise that he's become speechless!"

"Yeah! Tsukki, happy birthday!"

"Kuroo-san, I think he looks more confused than happy. Happy birthday, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima, still trying to figure out what's happening, suddenly remembered the date today.

"I-I forgot." Tsukishima ignored Bokuto as he chortled. Akaashi was there to give him a look anyway.

"You forgot that it's your birthday, Tsukishima?" Akaashi asked.

He answered with a nod. So that's why Kuroo has been messaging him nonstop last night. He was a bit busy with school for the past few days and he's not the type who likes to celebrate his birthday every year. Though if his brother is here... Oh, he missed a call from his brother this morning.

Now that everything is clear, he can also guess why Yamaguchi asked him to come here. He turned to Kuroo with a frown. "You instructed Yamaguchi to ask me to meet here." It's not a question, more like stating a fact.

"Yeah! You're pretty smart huh, Tsukki." Kuroo smirked. "Yamaguchi will be here in a few hours, he said he needed to do something first. For now, why don't we go somewhere to eat the cake?" They started walking out of the station, Kuroo finally letting go him so he can walk properly.

"I call him Kuroo, the baker. I was the taster so I can guarantee the goodness!"

Akaashi probably read the confusion on his face when he looked back and explained, "Bokuto-san meant that Kuroo-san baked the cake himslef, Tsukishima."

"Finally, some support from you guys! Though that was supposed to be a surprise I will say myself!" Kuroo looks a bit pissed off that all his surprises are already out of the box, but he smiled gently when he looked at Tsukishima. "Really, happy birthday, Tsukki. Yeah, I baked the strawberry cake myself. I practiced for 2 weeks. I asked Kenma's help first but he's not really good with the kitchen, so I asked Akaashi and this loud owl tagged along. They found out my plan and came here with me, though the original plan was me alone, and a date with you and no, I'm not explaining myself."

He chuckled at that. "While we are on this subject, I'm pretty sure you got Yamaguchi's number through Kenma-san who, most likely asked it from Hinata."

Kuroo pouted and glared at the owl walking behind them when he heard a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, you got me there too. What else do our smart Tsukki know?"

Tsukishima is trying to hold back a laugh. Well, Kuroo sounded like his explaining himself and the surprise that has been ruined... not entirely though. "I know that I'm happy that you guys came all the way here to Sendai for my birthday. It’s still a nice surprise, so thank you."

He was hoping that his smile doesn't look forced, but he guessed, these guys already knew him so he probably doesn’t have to worry about that.

"Tsukki~!" He heard Akaashi hushed Bokuto when the people turned towards their way.

"Kuroo-san, thank you, for coming here and for the cake. Oh, and be ready for your birthday." He teased. He turned towards the other man when he felt him tensed up. Tsukishima smiled knowingly at him, and he received a smile that says ‘If we’re not in the public, I would have kissed you right on the lips, but too bad, huh?’

“I don’t mind though.”

Kuroo was taken aback for a bit then leaned for a quick kiss on the lips and backed away after a second. “Ah~! I’m looking forward to your surprise, Tsukki.”

-End??-

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let's pretend that Tsukki's mother was out that morning when he went out to Sendai station and that Yamaguchi did not greet Tsukki first thing in the morning... (*≧艸≦) This is short but I hope you like it! (￣人￣) Comments are welcome but no flames please, I'm still new to this (´∀｀•)
> 
> Maybe we'll get another one on November... (｀∀´)Ψ


End file.
